The Girl and the SOLDIER
by 0o0browneyedbeauty0o0
Summary: Ryann Green as always wanted to be a SOLDIER, despite her family's opinions. But when she gets there, it's not what she expected. Intense training, outrageous missions, and trying to win the heart of the charismatic Zack Fair. How will her adventure end?


"GET OUT!" my parents were mad, no, mad isn't even the word to describe it. I had just told them that, along with my best friend Cloud Strife, I was going to be trained to be a SOLDIER. They apparently didn't want that to happen though. "GET OUT! NEVER COME BACK!" my father screamed again. My mother was in tears and my two 15 year old brothers just stood there, starring at me with hate and disappointment fresh in their eyes. I wasn't going to cry though. I had Cloud there. "FINE!" I ran up to what was once my room and threw everything I needed into a bag, slung it over my shoulder, pulled Cloud at the door and left, with out another word to who were once my parents. It was weird that I was leaving, knowing that I could never come back; but I had always wanted to live my own life. I was tired of being what they wanted me to be, this perfect little princess that they had dreamt up in their delirious minds.  
Oh by the way, my name is Ryann. And as you can tell, I really don't care all too much about my family, as they obviously don't care about me. I've only really cared about one person in my life, and that's Cloud. He's been there for me through all the frustration and the bull that my family put me through. He was definitely one of the things my parents didn't approve off. All the more reason to hang out with him! And to tell you the truth, I really don't want to be in SOLDIER, I'm going to just comfort Cloud, and to get away from those people. Anyways, ON with the story!  
"Are you okay?" Cloud asked as he pushed me slightly, trying to snap me out of my trance. I shook my head and looked at him; his face is always so emotionless. "Yeah sure, I mean I've always wanted to get out of there, now I am!" I said in a happy tone. He raised one of eyebrows at me at me turned to continue walking. "This better not be a long walk. I'm tired enough already." I mumbled slightly. I really was, I had stayed up half the night thinking of a way to tell the former parents of SOLDIER and her decision to go. Cloud stifled a laugh and continued walking.  
It was FOREVER before we actually made it to the Shinra building. "I swear, these people better not piss me off." I grumbled. Walking for 4 and a half hours is tiring, even when you do have enough sleep. "Keep quiet, I don't know if they know we are coming." He glared. I glared back and started to yell. "NO I'm tired Damnit! If I want to yell then I'll yell!" I heard the something behind the bushes move. I turned to look and something had grabbed me from behind. It was a man, a strong, muscular man. Cloud drew his sword ready for battle. "Not a smart move buddy." The guy said. "Psh, you should talk." I said as I stepped on his foot, forcing him to let me go. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, holding him against the tree. "Now, future reference, don't touch me." I added sarcastically.  
More sounds came from around us, before Cloud and I knew it, we were surrounded. "Now who's the smart one? I suggest letting go of me." the man cooed. I did as I was told, for the first time ever. He turned around to look at me, black spiky hair, deep purple eyes, perfect bone structure and flawless skin, yup he was gorgeous. That didn't help him though, he freakin tried to snap my neck off! "Now we'll give you a chance, leave or die. That simple." He added with a smirk (must not look at the smirk). I pretended to think for a moment and then looked at Cloud. "I think not, I've come way too far to become one of these stupid SOLDIER's " "Did you say SOLDIER?" the black spiky haired said. Cloud nodded and got into a defensive stance. "Whoa, whoa calm down there buddy. We're just who you're looking for." The black spiky haired person commented. I rolled my eyes and turned to him, "Yeah, y'all are so strong, getting beat by a girl." One of the SOLDIER's started to advance in my direction, but Spiky threw his hand up. "Looks like this one has a mouth, but she's cute so I'll let it slide." His smirk grew bigger.  
I could have slapped him right there, but I knew that I would be in a lot of pain. "Commander, what are we going to do with them?" Spiky turned his head to face the man. "Take 'em with us of course. I'll escort miss firecracker here." He said hooking his arm with mine. "Cloud?" I said looking towards him, he simply shrugged. He was probably just happy that SOLDIER found him. I rolled my eyes and walked off with this cute, but annoying stranger.


End file.
